


Linked Drabbles

by liccy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rambling, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liccy/pseuds/liccy
Summary: Once in a while, I'll get an idea.Once in a while from that once in a while, I'll write it down.Mostly one shots, probably crack.  They just need to leave my brain.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

“Get it away from him!”

“Oh, h-he’s glowing. That’s never good.” 

“Not helping…” 

“I can’t even get near it! Something’s pushing us back!” 

“Wild, what is that?” 

“It… it’s just a Luminous stone! They’re usually harmless!!” 

“Does THAT look ** harmless to you?!” 

“Less arguing, more doing!” 

“Hyrule, snap out of it!” 

Angry and concerned shouting rang loudly from the small clearing in the forest, frightening the fauna that usually lay rest at night. It was a bedlam of chaos as heroes of different ages and eras ran about, trying to do something, anything, to help the non-responsive hero. Trying to help out their affected friend. 

The traveler stood silently, with his mouth slightly agape in shock, as his normally green eyes glowed unnaturally with its own bright light. The glow was not excusive to the eyes, but rather the hero’s entire form was slightly flickering in that same eerie turquoise-green shine. Had the heroes not been worried about their stunned companion, it would have been a fascinating and surreal vision, something to marvel about rather than dread. 

The stone between the possessed hero’s hands soon began to tremble, pausing the chaos for a few moments. No one dared move, either from caution or curiousness, as they stared fretfully while the rock increased in movement. The surface of the stone then began to crack and crumble, revealing a brighter source of light within. When the light became too intense, some of those in the group could only shield their eyes, before they all then took cover as the stone burst into tiny specks. The force of the blast caused the once non-responsive boy to be thrown back. As the others had shielded their eyes in protection, they all missed how the boy had tucked himself into a tight ball and rolled until he was generously halted by a large pine. 

It wasn’t until a pained groan broke the silence that the others snapped their attention back to the now awakened hero. The sight seemed to bring some reassurance as many many sighed in relief that the kid’s eyes were back to their peaceful forest green,... only to pause again as a boisterous and uncharacteristic laugh burst just as explosively from their friend’s lips.

“HAHAH! Wow! Did someone get the name of that Boulder? I’d like to have a few words with him!” 

With a grin that could easily split that freckled and flushed face in half, the dissarayed hero then pushed himself back up to a standing position using only his left fist. Dusting Luminous powder from his person, the brunette turned his back slightly, looking around in curiosity, taking in his surroundings. 

“Now how’d I get off the Mountain? I was supposed to be meeting with the princess. Wasn’t it still morning? This is not good, not good at all.” Reaching up the boy scratched the crown of his head in confusion, his head sweeping left and right in curiosity, as if the answer to his question lay within the leaves themselves. Turning back around, the hero froze, then blinked at the multiple wide-eyed stares directed at him. Snapping out of his stupor quickly, the young hero shook his head as he gave an embarrassed laugh, rubbing the base off his nose in nervousness. “OH! Didn’t know I had company! Hey, you all wouldn’t know what happened, right? I’d like to get back before Ol’ Hollow bones begins to nag and…” 

Suddenly Hyrule’s eyes widened, the grin on his face brightening in delight as his sights locked onto the shocked and startled, long-haired hero within the group. With another hearty laugh, the smaller hero waved his arm about energetically in greeting. 

“Link? Well I’ll be… Hey-ya Little Guy! Long time No see! Is the Princess around? I seem to have gotten lost and…” Something must have caught the affected hero's attention as the wanderer paused again and brought his hands down more eye level. Curious and confused green eyes stared widely at the hands before him, turning them over, and flexing them slightly as they were examined more closely. Suddenly those same hands began to pat at his own face, pressing down at the soft cheeks and almost flinching as it brushed against curly and soft hair. Looking down, the young hero looked at his own self, fingering the leather of his arm braces curiously, until those once joyful, green eyes snapped back up to look distressfully at that one familiar face in the group. “Oh Fracking Sludge…. Oops! Sorry! Language.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, i started thinking, ok... each gem had its own power. Sapphires= ice, opals =water, Hyrule's ruby embedded sword causes it to be lit in fire... then i thought how the great fairies are able to use those gems to enhance things... could those gems affect Hyrule? Topaz making his lightning more powerful?  
> Then i thought... how would luminous stones affect him? They're supposed to carry the spirits of the dead..... thus enter Daruk! My favorite softie.


	2. hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is not what goes into the mouth that makes a person unclean.."

He couldn’t breathe. For a few agonizing moments, he stood frozen, feeling an icy-cold pain clench at his heart mercilessly. Usually Hyrule was tolerant of physical pain, having survived as long as he has had in the desolate, monster ridden wasteland he called home. While this time he shed no blood, this wound pained him worse than when he had been ambushed by Daria near Mount Doom that one time. Boy, he had been lucky to survive that encounter. 

Taking in a slow, strained breath, he felt the world slowly crank back into movement. He could handle this, he told himself. He has grown stronger since joining with the other heroes. He has learned new tricks, new skills that gave him the upper hand in his battles as of late. These heroes made him stronger. They never shied in trying to bring him up… so it was understandable that these very same heroes also had the power to make him feel weaker. This was not the first time he felt this way towards his so-called brothers. No. In fact, he was quite upset with himself that he wasn’t used to this by now. It was a frequent occurrence and usually something of this sort happened no less than once a week. So why? Why was it that every time it happened, the pain got worse and worse? He knows they meant no harm in their actions. They were the good guys! It wasn’t in their nature to hurt someone intentionally. So how could something done in jest, feel like betrayal? How could words, that had no heat, burn him so painfully from within? 

“No! But hear me out! We get Hyrule to cook up a feast and sneak it into the monster camp, okay? Those monsters won’t know what hit them! They’ll be hurting so bad that they’ll think twice before showing their faces near us again! Hahaha!!” 

Each varying laughter that he heard from the others, was like a paper-thin slice inside his chest. Internally, it spilled blood that turned icy and cold his veins, and making him want to just run, scream, cry, fight! It pooled in his belly to grow toxic, bringing with him anger, sadness, confusion, and anguish. It made him want to react against them, but he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. He was a hero, after all. Heroes don’t attack family because of a joke. Heroes don’t cry at words that brought laughter to others. Heroes were strong because they put up with all sorts of attacks, including verbal ones. 

He tried to continue forward, to join the others, but no matter how much he strained, his body refused to move forward… but oh how easily it was able to take a step back instead. Perhaps this was he needed right now. He knew he was being unreasonable and emotional, and in his line of work, that was dangerous. Perhaps a moment to regroup his emotions and mindset would help him at this time of need. It wouldn’t be considered “running away” if he was… how did Warriors put it? “Making a tactical retreat to fortify his defenses.” But…. even if it was considered so, there was absolutely no shame in it. Especially if he was overwhelmed. His Zeldas had even confirmed that with him in one of their letters, and both were carriers of Triforce of Wisdom. 

Yes, maybe a little break is what he needed to try this test of strength at a later time. He wasn’t hungry right now anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a Vent fic, but this is something that always irked me in stories when someone would make fun of Hyrule's cooking. What's worse, is that they'd say these things to his face! I don't care who you are, that's gotta hurt.  
> Not only that, Wild liked it so much he wanted the recipe! This amazing chef liked the meal! The others didn't even try it! They went by appearance!  
> And yes, I do have a part 2 in mind coming soon.


	3. Legends told...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short quick drabble that wouldn't leave my head! I apologize Raviolink reference.

“What I don’t understand, is why you were so distant towards your friend when we last visited your place. I thought you two…”

The sound of choked sputtering interrupted the freckled traveler, his own eyes widened initially in concern, but then melted and narrowed to a more sly and humored expression. Legend was fine. After all, one would turn blue when suffocating, not bright cherry red. 

“W-WHAT?! Who told you!? I mean, Why would you think… he.. I… It’s not… dammit.” Legend suddenly felt fortunate enough that he and his companion were currently in an unknown area, searching for the remainder of their troupe. He suddenly understood the other’s urge to run off, be alone, and get as lost as physically possible. Anything to currently avoid that knowing and playful laugh directed at him, despite how rare of a sound it was given the source. “Was it really that obvious?”

“Not really, then again, I’m not the best at picking up hints like that. If it were anyone else, I probably would never had guessed.” 

“Then how did you know that…” 

Turning towards his predecessor, the other gave the more experienced hero such a shit-eating grin that in any other time, Legend would be proud to have called him his successor. 

“You may have been an amazing musician, and your written works about your adventures have helped us keep hope for centuries… but honest to Nayru, your love poetry was horrible! It did do wonders in cheering up Zel and I many nights, so technically you were still our hero during our bad times. Forever the Hero of Legend!”


	4. If the Links were....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .... dogs! 
> 
> I felt these matched the boys best. let me know if you disagree, or suggest another!

Wind

Befitting of their strong hunting instinct, the Smooth Fox Terrier has a keen sense of smell, good eyesight and remarkable staying power to finish the job. This drive carries over to everyday life, whether playing a game of fetch or digging in the yard. The smooth is easily trained, but he needs a strong hand to control his desire to hunt. This breed is happiest when active and is best suited to a family who is on the go.

As a companion, the Smooth Fox Terrier is affectionate and protective. He makes a good watchdog with a tendency to be vocal.

Hyrule

Remember at all times that these are dogs selected to be suspicious and protective. Akbash dogs would often have to function on their own without human guidance, making independent decisions while tending their flocks. This independence can make them more difficult to train and requires a steady but firm hand to make them acceptable family pets. Those same guarding tendencies can make these dogs prone to "alarm barking," sometimes to excess. Digging can be related to trying to keep themselves warm or cool while working. Akbash dogs may not always get along well with other dogs they have not been raised with, regarding them as "predators" approaching their flock (family). If raised with children or other pets, they will be very protective.

At least one assistance and service dog group chose Akbash dogs as their preferred breed, using their independent nature, protectiveness and strong bonding tendencies to serve disabled people.

Wild

Above all, the German shorthaired pointer is an active hunter. This is an adventurous dog that likes nothing better than a day in the field, exploring the brush for game and scouting in ever-widening circles. Tougher than most sporting breeds, the German shorthaired pointer can hold its own against wild animals, but because of this, some initial caution should be taken around small pets.

Next to hunting and running, German shorthaired pointers like to be with their family. They are playful and intelligent, and generally are good with other dogs and children. They make fairly good obedience pupils, although at times they are easily distracted by the call of the wild. This is a great dog for a family that likes to share the outdoors with their pet and also have a faithful dog around the house.

Warriors

Poodles are notorious for their intelligence and ease of training. They are lively, active, fun-loving dogs with a sense of the ridiculous. Poodles thrive on attention and can develop bad habits such as nuisance barking if ignored or left alone.

The smaller poodles can be aggressive to people outside their families or to other dogs. They should have early socialization to other people and pets and a firm hand in training. Poodles can be protective of their families and homes.

It should be remembered that poodles are basically hunting dogs in elegant attire and do require exercise and training to be at their best as companion dogs.

Time

This active, intelligent, self-confident, self-possessed and manipulative dog is fiercely dedicated to his family and friends. The puli is an extremely intelligent dog with a sense of humor and will remain happy and playful to an advanced age. Bred to be the sole companion of a shepherd working in isolation in the hills, the dog is above all an incomparable companion. The puli can be either outgoing or discriminating in his dealings with those outside the family.

Although a herding dog, above all the puli is a family companion and a guardian of family and flock. This dog feels that his place in life is with his family and will always put them first and come back to check on them, whether off investigating something, working with his flock, or barking an alarm. The puli is a good watchdog but does not usually bark inappropriately.

Four

Papillons are generally outgoing, happy dogs that enjoy sitting in laps as much as they like running around the house. Although lively and energetic, they are not considered high-strung, nervous or fearful, and they do not bark excessively.

The typical papillon enjoys socializing with cats and with other dogs. Papillons do not hesitate to engage larger animals in play, but owners should be careful that the larger animal does not treat the papillon as prey. Papillons also enjoy playing with children, but youngsters must be careful not to roughhouse with these lively little dogs.

The papillon’s alertness, intelligence and intense desire to please make it a favorite in obedience competition. They are also known to have notable talents in tracking, agility, and as therapy dogs.

Sky

The basset hound is a friendly, easygoing dog. Originally hunting in packs, they tend to be good with other dogs and other pets in general. Bassets are people oriented and get along well with children. Fairly smart dogs, bassets are not easy to train as they are somewhat stubborn. A firm, patient hand with plenty of creativity is required to bring out the best in them. Bassets can be serious barkers and with their sturdy feet and nails they tend to be diggers. The hunting urge is still quite strong and if not safely confined they will go off hunting on their own.

Twilight

Bred as a chief protector of herds, the Komondor is wary of strangers and fiercely protective. In households today, the Komondor serves as a dutiful guard dog for its human "flock" as well as a devoted companion.

The Komondor's early foundations in the open fields, where the dog was left to make working decisions on his own for the benefit of the flock, is a double-edged sword in many homes today. Although the breed is intelligent and has a keen instinct for protection, the Komondor's independent thought processes render this breed ill-suited to many households.

In spite of this caveat, the Komondor is a loving family dog who likes to keep its human "charges" in sight at all times, often following them from room to room. The Komondor is usually good with the children in the family and is adaptable to other pets. The ideal person for a Komondor is one who ensures that the character traits, which suited the dog to guarding livestock hundreds of years ago, do not become a liability today.

Legend

The Akita was never bred to live or work in groups, rather to be alone or in a pair. Today's Akita reflects that breeding. The Akita is happy to be an only dog, and can be aggressive toward other dogs not in his family group. Properly socialized, an Akita can learn to tolerate other animals, but will most likely try to keep his status as top dog at any cost. The Akita is loyal and affectionate toward his family and friends, but quite territorial about his home and aloof with strangers. They are excellent watchdogs and will only bark when there is truly something amiss.  
The large size of the Akita can make him difficult to control and so is not a breed suitable for everyone. He has extreme strength and endurance and needs dedicated training to help him properly channel energy. Being an intelligent breed, however, the Akita can easily become bored with training. He thrives when challenged and given a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taken from https://www.hillspet.com/dog-care/breeds


End file.
